Las últimas fotos de Ulquiorra
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Byakuya era feliz desde el día en que conoció a su amado consorte. Ulquiorra se convirtió en su única razón para haber sabido que aquella mañana sería la última en que lo vería…Byakuya x Ulquiorra


**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Bleach no son mios, sino de Kubo Tite. El video mencionado es propiedad de Dross Rotzank

**Nota de la autora: **Me enamoro cada día del terror, y de las creppypastas que cuenta Dross. Recomiendo que lo vean. Gracias n_n

**Las últimas fotos de Ulquiorra.**

_**Resumen**_

Basado en el video "Dross cuenta 3 historias de terror XXV" de Dross Rotzank.

Byakuya era feliz desde el día en que conoció a su amado consorte. Ulquiorra se convirtió en su única razón para existir.

De haber sabido que aquella mañana sería la última en que lo vería…

Byakuya x Ulquiorra

**Las últimas fotos de Ulquiorra**.

La mansión Kuchiki se erguía imponente sobre aquel valle tranquilo y en pleno crecimiento, luciendo espectacular como pocos hogares. El pasado de esta fue extenuante, ya que sus dueños viajaron en búsqueda de una vida mejor, cruzando el país con la mirada atenta a cualquier buena posibilidad. A pesar de estar compartiendo terreno con los tres grandes clanes, tan o más ricos que los Kuchiki, estos lograron superarlos, ofreciéndoles alianza para que todos terminaran ganando en los nuevos sistemas comerciales. El resultado final fue el renacimiento de su apellido como una potencia inmovible.

Quien ahora manejaba todas las tareas y finanzas de su familia era Byakuya, el único heredero que quedaba en el país. Alto, de cabellos largos completamente negros, piel clara y ojos serios, varoniles, que brillan con fiereza en tonos azules oscuros; Byakuya resultó ser un depredador de oportunidades y máximo explotador de inversiones. No sólo marcó un nuevo modelo de trabajo, sino que se colocó como el negociante más conocido.

A sus 37 años cuenta con una vasta experiencia que le ayuda a la toma de decisiones y, para su completo agrado, mantenía una apariencia joven y atrayente. Es decir, era atractivo para cualquiera. Desgraciadamente, una persona así tenía una vida social difícil, ¿Creen que a este hombre no lo han acosado, perseguido o engañado? La defensa más eficiente de Byakuya era su aguda y afilada personalidad.

En algún punto de su adolescencia, mientras se esforzaba para sobresalir en sus estudios, el joven heredero entendió que, posiblemente, se quedaría solo de por vida. Entonces endureció su corazón, abrió su mente y digirió todo el conocimiento que tuviera al alcance. Hizo lo que le ordenaron hasta que lo conoció a él.

Ulquiorra Cifer provenía de los lugares más desagradables que uno pudiera imaginar. Al ser huérfano, únicamente por abandono de sus padres, tuvo que dejar a un lado su infancia, su felicidad, e incluso su seguridad. En un principio, su apariencia le dio mala suerte, ya que atraía a la peor gente.

Bajo, de piel pálida al puro estilo de un muerto, cabellos negros pero cortos, y unos grandes ojos verdes, brillantes como esmeraldas a la luz del sol; así era como se veía siempre. Al llegar a los quince años, este chico había probado de todo, por las buenas o las malas. Byakuya entendería, muchos años después de conocerlo, lo cruel que llegaron a ser con un joven como Ulquiorra, ¿Y qué podía hacer este chico? Simplemente, ser igual o peor que el mundo. Al final, él terminó siendo malvado, déspota, sanguinario y delator. La piedad hacia las personas que se mantenían en su misma situación se evaporó, dejando un ser carente de empatía y, aparentemente, de sentimientos.

Como al joven Ulquiorra le importaba poco su propio ser, terminó trabajando en un prostíbulo como ayudante. Sus labores iban desde vigilar el lugar, hasta acompañar a algunos de sus compañeros. Aunque, de vez en cuando, se presentaba la oportunidad de ganar mucho más con sólo abrir las piernas y así se encontró con Byakuya.

El heredero de los Kuchiki vio cómo una bola de viejos pervertidos trataron, por todos los medios posibles, doblegar a ese muchacho de piel pálida, sin ningún éxito. Él intervino, golpeando a unos pocos pues la supuesta víctima se encargó fácilmente de ellos.

Fue amor a primera vista. Byakuya no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, aun cuando Ulquiorra lo rechazó por casi seis años. Lo visitaba, lo acompañaba hasta su hogar, y le regalaba cosas, invitándolo a comer o a divertirse a pesar de que este se negara rotundamente.

Sin embargo, sus intentos dieron frutos. Ahora, ambos vivían juntos en la enorme mansión, ignorando los chismes y la desaprobación de la gente sin dejar de disfrutar de un matrimonio estable en donde la comunicación y el entendimiento iban de la mano. Ellos se complementaron, como las piezas de un rompecabezas, ya que sus personalidades eran similares.

Por desgracia, eso se acabó aquel domingo de invierno.

Byakuya era adicto a tomarle fotos a su amado consorte, sobre todo cuando este dormía, y aquella mañana fría intentó conseguir otra muestra de la belleza del joven para disfrutarla en los momentos en que el trabajo lo agobiara, pero fracasó al no encontrarlo a su lado. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, no le gustaba que Ulquiorra anduviera lejos de él, a la vista de cualquier basura. Al asomarse por la ventana, de una manera bastante accidental entre tanto movimiento que hacía al vestirse, lo halló en el extenso jardín. No logró contener las risas, Ulquiorra era sumamente excéntrico, al igual que él, y por eso, verlo discutir con el aire resultó ser muy divertido para el amo de la casa. ¿Qué diría Ulquiorra cuando le mostrara las fotos de su discusión con algún tipo de amigo imaginario? Antes de determinarlo siquiera, Byakuya ya había salido a su encuentro con la cámara favorita a su encuentro. En el camino, interceptó a una criada a la que le ordenó preparar un suculento desayuno, ideal para disfrutar de una mañana a solas con su esposo. Al cruzar la puerta, lo vio moverse un poco, cosa que lo extraño, pero volvió a determinarlo al peculiar carácter del chico.

De haber prestado un poco más de atención, de hubiera dado cuenta de las palabras que el ojiverde repetía con ahínco. Muerte, dolor, y una eternidad juntos contra la voluntad del chico.

De haber prestado atención, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Ulquiorra no se movía extraño porque sí, sino que algo sujetaba con fuerza sus brazos, haciéndole daño, y obligándolo a avanzar hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Así que, cuando Byakuya lo llamó para sorprenderlo con el flash de la cámara, aquello que ejercía sus tremendos poderes sobre el joven lo giró bruscamente, atrapando su cuello con ira, dispuesto a no renunciar a él. Ante semejantes movimientos, el mayor frunció el ceño, sin poder determinar lo que le ocurría:

**-Ulquiorra…-**lo llamó suavemente, sintiendo, muy en el fondo, que era lo correcto. Este no le contestó, a pesar de que sus ojos se plantaron fijamente sobre él, intentando comunicarle algo.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas. Movido por una curiosidad irracional, el mayor trató de acercarse a él, pero se detuvo de golpe completamente paralizado. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al no poder coordinar su cuerpo como quería, y una horrible descarga fría atravesó su espalda mientras oía pasos veloces acercándose por detrás. ¿Quién era? Nunca lo supo, pero no era alguno de sus sirvientes. Los pasos se sonaban como si alguien del doble, tal vez el triple de su altura, corriera más rápido que un automóvil. El ruido se detuvo unos segundos, dejando el lugar en completo suspenso, calando sus huesos con un miedo que jamás había sentido hasta que una mano enorme, gruesa y rasposa, tocó su hombro. Sus sentidos se nublaron en seguida y cayó al suelo inconsciente deseando oír la voz de Ulquiorra una vez más.

Los sirvientes de la familia Kuchiki nunca olvidarán la forma en que encontraron a su amo. Paralizado, con la mirada perdida en una especie de calavera oscura tirada en el suelo, sin rastro alguno del consorte de la casa. A pesar de que la policía nacional se involucrara, o de que el mismo Byakuya ofreciera una exorbitante recompensa por cualquier dato sobre la ubicación de su esposo, no hubo ninguna pista. Ulquiorra Kuchiki, antes Cifer, desapareció de la faz del planeta. Byakuya jamás lo superó. Él no lo dejó, estaba totalmente seguro, los sirvientes lo hubieran visto. Además, todas sus cosas seguían en su lugar.

Su última maleta estuvo lista desde unas horas antes. Perdió todo el día recordando ese horrible suceso. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo perdido de esa forma? De haber sabido que aquella mañana sería la última… Uno de sus criados llegó, avisando la llegada de su vehículo privado. El pelinegro se levantó pesadamente, arrastrando los pies como nunca, sin importarle el hecho de que Shihoin Yoruichi, enemiga declarada, había ido a acompañarlo con la intención de subirle el ánimo con sus perversiones. Ella quería verlo pelear porque sólo así sabría que ese terco jovencito seguía con vida, pero débil. Al verlo salir de su antigua casa, la cual vendió meses atrás con tal de escapar de esa rara y mordaz tensión que se instaló con la desaparición de su consorte, supo que no tenía caso. Debía conseguir la manera de que superara su perdida.

Entonces, su piel morena se erizó bruscamente, dejándole una molestia absurda recorriendo desde sus pies hasta la última punta de sus cabellos violetas. Miró la casa de los Kuchiki por última vez, ahí conoció al abuelo de Byakuya, un hombre estricto y sumamente amoroso que la había apoyado cuando ella decidió no seguir la tradición de su familia. Pasó buenos momentos con el joven en los que se divertía a lo grande, molestándolo sin parar hasta que él comenzaba a perseguirla para cobrárselas. Sus ojos se posaron en la cuarta ventana, la que pertenecía a la alcoba principal, y se quedó muda ante ese par de ojos verdes, vacíos como la desesperación misma, analizándola por completo. Ella tragó grueso, alterada por esa aparición. Se suponía que Ulquiorra era el único en toda la casa, e incluso en la historia de la misma, que tenía ojos de ese color de ojos, ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí? No quiso pensar, por lo que se dio la vuelta y se subió al auto, dispuesta a alejar a su amigo de la infancia de ese sitio malévolo el resto de su vida:

**-Ulquiorra se veía así ese día-**escuchó la voz apagada de Byakuya. La mujer se exaltó con esto, esa visión la dejó muy nerviosa, al punto en que le costaba respirar**-Nunca entendí por qué-**complementó el más alto:

**-Byakuya…-**habló sin apodos ni rodeos, no era el momento para eso**-Hay algo ahí, ¿verdad?-**él negó con la cabeza, sin contestar. Por mucho que se esforzara, no podía ver o escuchar nada. Para él, aquella casa era tan normal como cualquier otra; pero quizá, por su ignorancia, no logró proteger lo que más quería, su amado Ulquiorra.

La mansión se vio sumergida en penumbras acompañado de un silencio profundo y atormentador. ¡Qué tonto fue el último dueño! Olvidó las fotos en su habitación. Aunque eso podría interpretarse con un "las dejó porque quiso". Una de ellas se elevó de la nada, exponiendo al vacío su perturbador tema. El consorte del joven Kuchiki siendo sostenido por una figura grande y oscura. Poco a poco, comenzó a deshacerse hasta ser polvo.

La segunda foto repitió la misma acción. La imagen era casi igual a la anterior, pero esta vez, aquel verdugo misterioso sujetaba en su mano derecha una calavera negra, la que Byakuya encontró ese fatídico día. Los restos de su amado esposo. El polvo sobrante de ambas fotografías se dispersó en una sola dirección. En lo más profundo de la mansión, donde un viejo y arruinado altar se mantenía, una vieja lámpara de aceite se encendió sola, exponiendo los símbolos prohibidos que lucían presumidas ante su ofrenda.

"_**Él se fue…",**_ dijo una voz gruesa, dura, maligna.

"_**Sí…",**_ contestó su adquisición más preciada.

"_**¿No tienes hambre?",**_ cuestionó con aparente preocupación, mostrándole su penetrante mirada azul.

"_**Mucha…",**_ respondió, dejándolo admirar sus esmeraldas hundidas en negrura.

"_**Yo te lo hubiera traído",**_ aseguró molesto. Ligeramente arrepentido por sus viejas acciones.

"_**No importa. Ya volverá",**_ comentó lleno de seguridad. El lazo que tuvo en vida con el joven señor seguía presente.

"_**¿Cuándo?",**_ el dueño de aquellos ojos que amaba rio con suavidad. Había logrado dominarlo, pero era suyo. No de Kuchiki, suyo, para siempre. Con eso, se pudo dar el lujo de sonreír con toda su maldad.

"_**Pronto… Muy pronto…",**_ concluyó ansioso por volver a estar en sus brazos.

**Fin.**


End file.
